Who Watches the Watchmen?
by CallMeKovacs
Summary: Just as Dan and Laurie settle into civilian life, Dr. Manhattan comes back to inform them of very chilling new dangers to the planet and the people they hold dearest. Will they re-form a new generation of Watchmen to protect New York and save the world yet again? (Might possibly bring Rorschach Back-but I'm not sure yet.)
1. An Unwanted Surprise

"Dan? Dan?"

Laurie's soft voice called through the empty foyer echoing slightly. She'd heard the door to the apartment open and close softly, which seemed odd considering Dan had just been offered a job at Adrian Veidt's Corporation as a partner, and wasn't supposed to be off until 9:00 that night.

Her teeth clenched together painfully, and her breathing came in sharp spurts. That had potential to mean there was an intruder in her home. Somewhere in her mind a switch flipped and she was thrust into Silk Spectre II mode. Cautiously, she stepped lightly through the hallways and adjacent rooms.

The floor boards creaked as she stepped in front of the kitchen entryway.

"DAMN IT!" She exclaimed to herself for possibly giving her position away. Suddenly, the light flickered on and she screamed in surprise.

"What the he-John?"

Her voice broke slightly before she took control of it once more.

"What are you doing here? You went off the grid for so long-People have almost forgotten…"

She didn't know what to say in her ex-lover's presence if she was honest with herself. Things had gotten painfully awkward and cold between the two after saving the planet from nuclear warfare, killing a friend, and shielding a mad man's plan from the entire universe.

"Laurie," John spoke softly in his monotone voice. "I have come back to tell you and the remaining Watchmen some things that may be a bit troubling in the near future."

Laurie's mouth went dry, and a cold sweat broke over her brow.

"Laurie! Where are you? Adrian let me out of my meeting early and I thought we coul-" Daniel Dreiburg looked at the pair coldly.

"What a surprise! John…You came back. What brought this visit on?" He looked at Laurie suspiciously and she shook her head in dismissal of even the thought of what Dan was implying. He nodded slightly that he understood her gesture and reproachfully looked at Dr. Manhattan.

"I need both of you to sit down and listen to everything I say." John commanded sliding two chairs from the table while motioning for the two to be seated.

"This may not make sense now, but this is what I've seen so far…"

"Oh great…" Laurie sighed.

"Alright John. Tell us everything." Dan said quietly.

"Well, first-you'll need to reform the Watchmen." John said slowly.

"WHAT?! THAT WOULD BE ILLEGAL JOHN! THAT'S INSANE!"

"Laurie!" Dan snapped angrily. "Let him finish."

She settled into her chair and huffed in annoyance.

John seemed hesitant for a moment.

Dan sighed.

"Perhaps we should both talk in the basement?"

John nodded thankfully.

"Yes. That might be best." He conceded.

Both Dan and John stomped noisily out of the kitchen to leave Laurie to her own devices.

"Damn it! Just when things were starting to get normal!" She said quietly as tears sprang to her eyes.

"Why can't the Watchmen just fade away like everything else does eventually?" Unhappily she got up from the kitchen table and made her way back to bed feeling unusually drained and sick. In her heart, she wasn't sure she could handle it if the Watchmen re-formed.


	2. Dr Manhattan

Dr. Manhattan sat in silence after relaying his message to Dan. They had entered the basement after Laurie had her outburst. Dan had heard her retreat to the bedroom and he had a sick feeling in his stomach.

"So, let me get this straight…You came back to earth to tell me that two unknown terrorists are planning to build technology capable of making the U.S.-"

"A new age Atlantis. Yes."

"Ah." Dan became aware of how dry his lips had become and ran his tongue over them before speaking again.

"And they stole military secrets as well?"

"On certain technologies that will enable them the power needed to build and maintain said technology. Yes."

"…And this doesn't sound a bit far-fetched to you? Like, at all?"

John looked at Dan with white eyes.

"I've only come to tell you what I've seen…"

To someone who didn't know John they wouldn't have noticed his voice slightly waver.

"Or is this really about Laurie?" Dan said numbly. The tension in the room climaxed and suddenly skyrocketed once more. John chose to ignore the comment and continued as though Dan had said nothing at all.

"I've reason to believe they are rogue communists acting in accord to the icy relationship the U.S. and The Soviet Union still nurture."

"So…It _**is**_ about Laurie." Dan concluded.

John sighed.

"I've come to tell you what I know. You're still holding onto the fact I had to stop Rorschach from causing the world so much chaos…" John said evenly, "I'm sorry Dan. I can change almost anything but-"

"You can't change human nature." Dan finished flatly.

"So this is about Rorschach…"

"In part John. I mean, you killed one of my dearest friends and then disappeared. Tell me you wouldn't have all this…all this…animosity towards you. Plus, you came back to try to convince Laurie to leave with you. That's really why you can isn't it?"

John flinched. For a moment he wondered if Dan had been able to see his initial reaction to the burst of new found knowledge, and his motivation to come back. Of course, John knew that was crazy-even by his standards…but he hadn't thought he'd been so transparent.

"I see I've only upset you-I'm sorry-I'll be leaving." John started to leave.

"You killed him. A cold , unnecessary execution" Dan whispered thoughtfully.

"Dan-I-"

"You killed him! You could have erased his memory, anything but kill him, and still-You chose to end his life!" Dan shouted passionately.

John looked away-

"I'm truly sorry." He said unsympathetically before disappearing.

Dan let out a sob when he was alone again. Not a day went by he didn't think of his old friend. The vigilante-Rorschach.

Dan rummaged through a drawer on his left-until he found the picture he was looking for. He glanced at it for a few moments. The photo showed he and Rorschach when they first became a team…

Dan sighed and paused in a moment of silent prayer that he'd even had a friend so faithful and true.

"Dan?"

Laurie had woken up from a nightmare about continents being submerged and lost to huge waves.

"John just left."

Laurie smiled.

"Thank god." She noticed how haggard Dan looked in the light spilling from the hallway.

"You need rest."

"Yeah-I really do." He answered truthfully, and with that he allowed her to lead him upstairs where he fell into bed in a deep, yet unsound sleep riddled with memories and nightmares colliding into one.


End file.
